Unexpected
by wolf-girl-ghost
Summary: A KibaHina, NaruSaku oneshot, hope ya likes .


The sunset high in the sky. The amber light dimming on Konoha, making everything glow. A young girl is perched at the Hokage's statues, perched on the 3rd's head. She is holding a peice of paper in her hand.  
"M-Maybe...I-I'll, wait no...", she stutters quietly to herself. The girl is none other than Hinata Hyuuga. "H-How can I tell him...". She glanced at her paper again, it read:  
_Acadamy dance, make sure to grab a partner and be there._ Hinata wanted nothing more, than to go with the person she admires, more than anyone in the world. However, being as shy as she is, can't find the words, to ask him. She droops down her head sadly, hating herself, for just who she is. No-one ever seems to re-assure her, just ignore her. She feels so small in the world, as if she can't compeat with anyone. A tear rolls down her cheek, as she raises her head up to see the sunset. She stands up and wipes the tear away, determined to show her beloved how she feels. So she goes off to explore.

A boy walks along a small, grey path.  
"Man, I hope she'll accept...", he says to himself, looking at his small note. He wanted a girl he'd liked for years and for her to like him back. Although, she never showed any signs, however he still hopes. "Where could she be?". Footsteps come from behind him.  
"Naruto?", the voice whispers. The boy spins round.  
"S-Sakura-chan?", he says, suprised, that she found him first. She steps out of the shadows, into the sunset's glowing light.  
"Listen, Sasuke-kun...", Sakura begins. Naruto looks down disappointed.  
"He beat me to it, huh?", Naruto predicts, staring at ther ground.  
"N-No! I was gonna say, he'll never give me a chance and besides he's going with Ino-pig. And you've been so nice and I've only just realised so will you go to the dance with me, and maybe...Become more than a friend with me?".  
Naruto shoots his head up, not sure what to say. It all seemed so sudden.  
"Y-Your not kidding?"  
"Pinky swear", sakura says, holding her pinky in the air.  
"Of course! Nothing would make me happier!...I-I...Love you Sakura-chan...". Naruto turns slighty, blushing beet red. Sakura smiles and goes over to Naruto and lifts his head up, her emerald eyes fixed in his crystal blue ones.  
"I love you too, Naruto-kun", she whispers. Naruto leans his head forward and lands Sakura into a kiss. Their in bliss together, in a deep, romantic kiss. Everyone in bliss...Except for one girl.

Hinata's feet are running as fast as the can, tears streaming down her cheeks. Cries coming from her mouth, her heart has been torn, out of her chest and devored, by Sakura. She eventually stops, in the middle of a forest. She flops down onto the floor and weeps into her knees.  
When her trousers are so damp, their glued to her knee, she slowly stops, crying. She wipes her eyes and gets up off the ground. And walks slowly back home.

Naruto, is at the happiest he's been in his life. Finally, he devotation has worked. Although, not for Hinata. She steps all the path, her head hanging down, hands in pockets and for once her hood up. Naruto is walking happily along and sees a tan hoody plodding slowly.  
"Hey, Hinata!", Naruto calls out. Hinata automaticly raises her head, then turns and runs past him. Her crying has began again.  
"W-Wait! What's wrong?", Naruto yells, but Hinata ignores him and keeps running. She decides, it's not time to go home, instead she goes back to the statues, and sits on the 3rd's head and weeps.  
A whimper comes from behind her, making her raise her head from her knees. The whimper was from a small white puppy, which made it's way over to Hinata and hopped onto her lap and began to lick her.  
"A-Akamaru!", she says, giggling as the puppy is licking her face.  
"What's wrong Hinata? You was crying in the forest and now, your crying again", a deep, voice gently askes her. It came from none other than Kiba Inzuka.  
Hinata wants to tell him, but she can't bring herself to and bursts into tears again. Kiba streches an arm over her shoulder and lets her weep into his chest. Akamaru curls up inbetween them and nuzzles Hinata.  
"Was it, because of Naruto?", Kiba askes her.  
Hinata stops for a second, and nods.  
"Thought so, well he'll always be your friend", Kiba re-assures her.  
"B-But, I-I wanted more, than that...", Hinata mutters.  
"And so do I", Kiba whispers. Hinata looks into Kiba's eyes.  
"W-With who?"  
"You of course!"  
Hinata stares at him, and blushes deeply, not about Naruto for once.  
"I-I really like you, Hinata. But I didn't dare make a move, because I knew you liked Naruto and I wanted you to be happy with him, but..."  
"I like you too Kiba-kun, more than a friend".  
"Then will you go to the dance with me?"  
"O-Of course!"  
Kiba grins, and blushes. Then Hinata does the unexpected and sinks Kiba into a kiss. Now everyone is in bliss.


End file.
